Veins are thin-walled and contain one-way valves that control blood flow. Normally, the valves open to allow blood to flow into the deeper veins and close to prevent back-flow into the superficial veins. When the valves are malfunctioning or only partially functioning, however, they no longer prevent the back-flow of blood into the superficial veins. As a result, venous pressure builds at the site of the faulty valves. Because the veins are thin walled and not able to withstand the increased pressure, they become what are known as varicose veins which are veins that are dilated, tortuous or engorged.
In particular, varicose veins of the lower extremities is one of the most common medical conditions of the adult population. It is estimated that varicose veins affect approximately 25% of adult females and 10% of males. Symptoms include discomfort, aching of the legs, itching, cosmetic deformities, and swelling. If left untreated, varicose veins may cause medical complications such as bleeding, phlebitis, ulcerations, thrombi and lipderatosclerosis.
Traditional treatments for varicosities include both temporary and permanent techniques. Temporary treatments involve use of compression stockings and elevation of the diseased extremities. While providing temporary relief of symptoms, these techniques do not correct the underlying cause, that is the faulty valves. Permanent treatments include surgical excision of the diseased segments, ambulatory phlebectomy, and occlusion of the vein through chemical or thermal means.
Surgical excision requires general anesthesia and a long recovery period. Even with its high clinical success rate, surgical excision is rapidly becoming an outmoded technique due to the high costs of treatment and complication risks from surgery. Ambulatory phlebectomy involves avulsion of the varicose vein segment using multiple stab incisions through the skin. The procedure is done on an outpatient basis, but is still relatively expensive due to the length of time required to perform the procedure.
Chemical occlusion, also known as sclerotherapy, is an in-office procedure involving the injection of an irritant chemical into the vein. The chemical acts upon the inner lining of the vein walls causing them to occlude and block blood flow. Although a popular treatment option, complications can be severe including skin ulceration, anaphylactic reactions and permanent skin staining. Treatment is limited to veins of a particular size range. In addition, there is a relatively high recurrence rate due to vessel recanalization.
Endovascular laser therapy is a relatively new treatment technique for venous reflux diseases. With this technique, the laser energy is delivered by a flexible optical fiber that is percutaneously inserted into the diseased vein prior to energy delivery. An introducer catheter or sheath is typically first inserted into the saphenous vein at a distal location and advanced to within a few centimeters of the saphenous-femoral junction of the greater saphenous vein. Once the sheath is properly positioned, a flexible optical fiber is inserted into the lumen of the sheath and advanced until the fiber tip is near the sheath tip but still protected within the sheath lumen.
Prior to laser activation, the sheath is withdrawn approximately 1-4 centimeters to expose the distal tip of the optical fiber. After the fiber tip has been exposed the correct distance beyond the sheath tip, a laser generator is activated causing laser energy to be emitted from the bare flat tip of the fiber into the vessel. The energy contacts the blood causing hot bubbles of gas to be created. The gas bubbles transfer thermal energy to the vein wall, causing cell necrosis and eventual vein collapse. With the laser generator turned on, the optical fiber and sheath are slowly withdrawn as a single unit until the entire diseased segment of the vessel has been treated.
A typical laser system uses a 600-micron optical fiber covered with a thick polymer jacket. The fiber extends unprotected from the polymer jacket, approximately 4 mm in length at the tip of the optical fiber. The fiber's tip is ground and polished to form a flat face at its extreme distal end. The flat face is necessary to ensure energy is directed in a forward direction rather than radially, which would occur if the fiber tip configuration were radiused. The flat face of the optical fiber tip directs the laser energy from the fiber to the vein's lumen rather than directly to the vein walls.
With prior art treatment methods, contact between the energy-emitting face of the fiber optic tip and the inner wall of the varicose vein is recommended to ensure complete collapse of the diseased vessel. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,777, Navarro et al, teaches either the means of applying pressure over the laser tip or emptying the vessel of blood to ensure that there is contact between the vessel wall and the fiber tip.
One problem with direct contact between the laser fiber tip and the inner wall of the vessel is that it can result in vessel perforation and extravasation of blood into the perivascular tissue. This problem is documented in numerous scientific articles including “Endovenous Treatment of the Greater Saphenous Vein with a 940-nm Diode Laser: Thrombotic Occlusion After Endoluminal Thermal Damage By Laser-Generated Steam Bubble” by T. M. Proebstle, MD, in Journal of Vascular Surgery, Vol. 35, pp. 729-736 (April, 2002), and “Thermal Damage of the Inner Vein Wall During Endovenous Laser Treatment: Key Role of Energy Absorption by Intravascular Blood” by T. M. Proebstle, MD, in Dermatol Surg, Vol. 28, pp. 596-600 (2002), both of which are incorporated herein by reference. When the fiber contacts the vessel wall during treatment, intense direct laser energy is delivered to the vessel wall rather than indirect thermal energy created as the blood is converted into gas bubbles. Laser energy in direct contact with the vessel wall causes the vein to perforate at the contact point and surrounding area. Blood escapes through these perforations into the perivascular tissue, resulting in post-treatment bruising and associated discomfort.
Another problem created by the prior art methods involving contact between the fiber tip and vessel wall is that inadequate energy is delivered to the non-contact segments of the diseased vein. Inadequately heated vein tissue may not necrose or collapse, resulting in incomplete treatment. With the fiber tip in contact with the vessel wall rather than the bloodstream, hot gas bubbles are not created. The bubble is the mechanism by which the 360 degree circumference of the vessel wall is damaged. Without the bubbles, it is possible for some vein tissue to be under heated or not heated at all, resulting in incomplete treatment and possible recanalization of the vessel.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an endovascular treatment device and method which protects the optical fiber tip from direct contact with the inner wall of vessel during the emission of laser energy to ensure consistent thermal heating across the entire vessel circumference thus avoiding vessel perforation or incomplete vessel collapse.